Redemption
by Evilpyecat1987
Summary: Japan runs off at the mouth about America's poor bedroom performance, and it somehow gets back to him! Now he's having to work over time to win back his beloved. But will he succeed in soothing the ruffled feathers of the hero? If he survives the hero's overprotective brother, that is. AmePan, with protective!Canada on the side. Kink Meme fill [Part 25]
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my first attempt at filling a prompt at the Hetalia Kink Meme site on Dreamwidth. The prompt would have been excellent for a USUK fic, but I didn't want to do their pairing for some reason (it's always nice to do something different), so I literally drew a name out of a hat and got Japan as the pairing for America. For the url for the prompt thread, please visit my profile page, where I will be setting up a section for Kink Meme fills! I hope you enjoy ^^_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, NOR DO I MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS WORK OF FICTION! IT BELONGS TO HIDEKAZ-SAMA, AND STUDIO DEEN. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY!**

It was late Saturday night. A warm breeze rustled the curtains hanging at the window, caressing the pair of naked, sweating bodies caught in the throes of passion on the large bed occupying the room the two had eventually wound up in. Panting breaths and loud moans accompanied the sound of flesh meeting flesh as the lovers made their way through the age-old dance of lovemaking.

"Ahh… oh God, yes!"

The sounds quickened, the springs of the mattress beginning to creak with the increasingly rapid movements of well muscled hips that belonged to the one "pitching" the game.

"F-Fuck! Hnngh.."

The one on the receiving end thrust back against the other, desperate to reach his release. But, his efforts were in vain.

"Ah… yes… YES!"

With a final thrust, America released inside of his partner, the hot coil that had been building in strength in his lower regions unleashing itself, assaulting his senses with mind-numbing pleasure. After several moments suspended above his lover, he collapsed onto the bed next to him, his now limp member slipping out of the yet-to-be-satisfied man.

"Damn, that was intense." He turned his head to smile at the other.

Japan, with a look of resignation in his eyes, only nodded in response. His erection was almost unbearable, the swollen member feeling as though it could burst at any moment. "Are we done for tonight, Alfred-san?" He wasn't looking forward to finishing himself off, as he always did after they had sex.

"Yeah, I'm bushed. Callin' it a night, babe." He leaned over and kissed Japan on the cheek, the rolled over onto his side, his back facing the still-horny, and now highly irritated nation.

With a heavy sigh, the older one got up and made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself, fighting an inner battle between following the usual routine and just jumping the now snoring boy on the bed to get what he needed. Of course, his rationality won out in the end. He finished quickly, took a shower, and returned to the bed to get some sleep. They had a meeting in the morning, and he would need all the rest he could get.

The conference room was in a state of utter chaos, as usual. France and England were battling it out in one corner. Italy was wailing at the top of his lungs because he forgot to bring his beloved pasta for lunch. Romano was busy yelling at him and Spain, who was watching Russia do his best to convince China to become one with him. Switzerland stood guard over Lichenstein, leveling his shotgun at the Nordics, three of whom were taunting him while the other two just gazed at each other with love-struck gazes.

Greece was napping at his place at the table, blissfully unaware of the noise around him, as Turkey drew on his face with a sharpie. America was drawing something that looked like battle plans to defend the world against an alien invasion on the blackboard. Canada sat in his chair, going unnoticed as usual, his attention torn between his brother and his parental figures. And Germany, after several minutes of banging his fists on the table and roaring at the top of his lungs for order, had gave up for the time being, and was busy trying to console Italy, who was now wailing about how mean his brother was being to him.

Japan sighed, and rubbed his temples wearily, feeling a severe headache building behind his eyes. This was the last thing he needed at the moment, especially after last night's activities. Why was it that they never seemed to get anything done in peace times? Looking around as the tensions and noise grew with intensity with each passing minute, he decided that he needed a break from all the ruckus.

Without attracting anyone's attention, he slipped out the door and headed to the break room. He nodded in greeting to Sealand and Latvia, both being watched over by Lithuania on Russia's, deep in thought about his boyfriend's horrible conduct in the bedroom and the lingering desire that was left unsatisfied within him.

Entering the lounge area, he made his way to the kitchenette set up in the corner, and went about making himself a cup of tea. He didn't notice a certain albino nation already inside, and nearly dropped his mug when the other spoke.

"So, I'm guessing things are a little rowdy down there right now, ja?"

The asian man spun and came face-to-face with Prussia. "Aah! P-Prussia-san, you scared me!" He sat the mug down and took several deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Prussia laughed, finding it hilarious.

"Ha ha! Sorry about that. I thought you saw me." Leaning over the counter, he studied Japan, noting the tense muscles in his neck, along with the stiffness of his posture. He arched an eyebrow. "Well, no wonder I scared you. Looks like something's on your mind." Grinning, he jumped up onto the counter, Japan having to snatch his cup out of the way before it got knocked to the floor and broken anyway, and reclined back on his hands. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Japan shook his head, and turned to the kettle beginning to whistle on the hotplate. "No, it's nothing to be too concerned about. I must deal with this myself."

Watching the other make his tea, Prussia pressed a bit further. "You know, it might help to make you feel better if you talk about it."

"No, it would not make for a proper conversation to have, but thank you for your concern." With the tea bag and hot water together in the mug, he stood back with his arms crossed and gazed at the wall, a frown set on his features. His gaze shifted to the other as the red-eyed nation's trademark 'kesesesese' reached his ears.

"Sooo, it's THAT kind of problem, eh? Don't worry, the awesome me is an expert in these type of matters. Maybe I can give you some advice. If you want it, that is."

Japan gave Prussia a look that clearly said "seriously?" What could he know about relationships and sex that he didn't? He was Japan! "Uhm, excuse me Prussia-san, but I don't think you could help me with my problem."

"Hey, call me Gilbert… san, or however it is you say it. And you'd be surprised. I've got around quite a bit in my life. I could know something you don't."

Just as he was about to decline the offer once again, the sounds of a door slamming open was heard, followed by what sounded like a chair being thrown out. America's obnoxious laughter could be heard, accompanied by England's shouts of outrage and Germany's roars. Then the door was slammed shut, leaving a quiet behind that made his ears ring.

Hell, what could it hurt to hear his take on the situation? Anything to delay is inevitable return to the conference room and craziness within.

"Okay then…I'll tell you."

((I hope I'm off to a good start ^^;))


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the next installment for your reading pleasure. It's longer than the first, but it was necessary. Reviews and comments are encouraged, and help keep the authoress from giving up. Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Part 2

After making sure his tea was in order, Japan joined Prussia on the couch, doing his best to relax. Prussia popped the tab to the soda he had grabbed from the fridge in the kitchenette and took a sip. Sitting the can down on the side table next to him, he turned to face the other. "Alright then, let's hear it. What's going on that has someone as composed as you so wound up?"

Taking a shaky breath, still a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation, he began his tale.

"Well, it all started shortly after Alfred-san and I had begun going steady…"

*FLASHBACK*

"WAH! THIS IS SO SCARY, DUDE! HIDE MEEE!"

Japan had to fight not to laugh as the larger nation did his best to burrow under him so that the monster on the TV didn't jump out and get him. "Alfred-san, it's not real. Nothing is going to happen to you. Please, contain yourself."

Said nation shook his head violently in the negative and continued his quest to hide. "But he's going to eat me! I just know it!"

Japan sighed, lifting his arm so that the blonde could bury his face in his side. "Honestly, you really shouldn't watch these types of things if it scares you." He, on the other hand, was watching the creature tear through his victims in a show of gore and violence. Not an eyelash was batted on his part when the thing proceeded to hang one unfortunate soul on a meat hook, thrusting them onto it so that it burst forth from their chest. "I have to hand it to you though, this is a good movie. Where did the idea for it come from?"

A muffled response along the lines of "Urban Legend" and "from the seventies" was his answer. The younger one peeked from his hiding spot long enough to see what was happening next. "This is a remake of the original." He would have said more, but when a loud noise and the screams started up again, he burrowed back into the safety of his boyfriend.

Secretly, Japan was enjoying the way America was clinging to him. It gave him a feeling of being somewhat of a hero for the other. He slid his arm around to rest on the other's shoulders, and stroked the head of golden locks at his disposal. "Don't worry, Alfred-san, I'll protect you from your imaginary creatures."

"Ah, thanks Kiku. You're the best, seriously!"

Japan laughed quietly, and ate a bit more popcorn. "Oh, look, she's trying to outrun him. I bet you that she falls and he gets her." And of course, that's exactly what happened only a minute later. "Told you she would fall."

An hour later found the two getting ready for bed, America refusing to leave Japan's side for even a moment. Not that he minded all the attention. But really, he did not need him to follow him into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Alfred-san, really, you need to go lie down and wait for me in the bed. I need to use this arm." The arm in question was currently in a death grip.

"No way dude, nuh-uh! I'm not going in there by myself. Besides…" America leaned down and whispered in Japan's ear. "I think I heard something moving around in the closet."

A deadpan stare met his in the mirror, a light blush coming to his cheeks at the warm sensation of the other's breath brushing across his ear. "I can assure that if anything is in your closet, it is either your cat, or your alien friend."

America whined, but grudgingly released his hold on the arm so Japan could finish with his nightly routine. When Japan had first agreed to come spend the night with him for the first time, he had suggested, in true form, that they watch a horror movie. He was immediately denied in favor of playing a new RPG fresh out of production in Japan. In fact, it had taken the boy begging quite a few times over the next year each time Japan came to stay before the older nation finally gave in.

This was the second time they had watched a horror movie together with them as a couple. Last time, America had acted in the same fashion as he had this night. And just like this time, Japan had found great pleasure in the blonde crawling all over him, hoping to escape his terrors. But the down side to him watching horror movies with him was that it would probably take half the night to get him to go to sleep.

It was this thought that first sparked the idea in Japan's head that perhaps it was time to explore their relationship further. After rinsing his mouth and washing his face, he nodded to his reflection in the bathroom mirror (the very LARGE bathroom mirror), and led his boyfriend to the bedroom.

"Hurry up, Kiku, before the monster gets you!" America was huddled under the covers on the bed, trembling to the point that the whole bed seemed to vibrate. Shaking his head at the display, Japan removed his slippers, and slid under the comforter. Yes, it would seem that this would be the perfect time to offer up a distraction. Settling down in his place beside the other, he gave the blankets a tug to remove them from over the scared boy's head. "Alfred-san…"

Once the covers had been removed, America had flipped over and buried his face in his pillow. At the call of his name, he rolled his head just so one eye peeked out at his bed mate. "Hmm?" Having Japan there beside him was helping, but he was still shaking.

"Have you ever given thought to… well, taking us to the next level of our relationship?" The Asian man blushed at his own words, but his pride refused to allow him to back down now that the question had been asked.

America, on the other hand, once again proved how dense he was as the question sailed over his head. "What do you mean? Holding hands?"

Be patient, Kiku. "Alfred-san, we've held hands many times."

"Uhh… going to watch a movie at the theatre?"

Kami, give him strength. "No. We've done that too."

The American thought a moment, turning to fully face him. "Oh, I know!"

Thank goodness, he got what he was saying.

"Double dating!"

Well, shit, he didn't get it. "We agreed to not double date so we wouldn't have to put up with any of the other's drama!"

The other pouted, his cheeks puffing out, giving him that adorable look that had caught his attention in the beginning. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about! We've done everything couples do together, so what's there left that we haven't done?!"

He arched an eyebrow. Wait for it…. Wait for it…

A metaphorical light switch was flipped in his head. "Oooh… Oh! OH! THAT! Ha ha ha…" The laugh tapered off to be replaced with an embarrassed expression, a heavy blush staining his face. "Sorry."

Japan smiled in return, finding the look quite appealing. "It's alright." Scooting closer, careful not to touch the now nervous nation, he prodded for an answer. "Well? Have you?"

America sputtered before answering. "Well, of course I've thought about it! Who wouldn't? I mean, you're pretty damn hot." That blush deepened even more. "And it's not like I don't want to…" Once again, his words tapered off, his gaze shyly meeting the others. "Do you want to do it?"

At that moment, Japan didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry. "Yes, I do." He slid even closer, and let a hand drift up to rest on America's chest under the blanket. "What do you say?"

"Uhh… heh heh…" The younger one reached out to let his hand rest on Japan's cheek, his touch very gentle, feather light against pale skin. "S-Sure, I guess so."

Deciding that they'd be there all night if he waited for the other to make the first move, the elder took the reins and leaned in, kissing him fully on the mouth. It was only a moment before the kiss was returned, and soon they were making the bed shake for another reason entirely.

*cut back to present time*

"Wait a minute; you just went from one extreme to the other, just like that?" Prussia didn't know if he should be crept out or impressed. America's fits of childishness were well known to the other nations, and no one had ever calmed him down so quickly or effectively.

"W-Well, after the first couple of minutes, things began to move along quite smoothly." Japan took a sip of his now half-empty mug of tea. "He is young, so it didn't take too much to get him to… "rise to the occasion"… if you know what I mean."

Prussia nodded, and then motioned for him to continue. "So, you guys had awesome sex, and then?"

Japan sighed, and gave the other a tired look. "I wouldn't go as far as to call it awesome."

*back to the flashback*

Two minutes. America had lasted only two minutes. And now here he was, lying in the bed next to the snoring boy, his body still flushed, blood pounding in his still very erect penis, his lust left unsatisfied. He had thought that maybe he would have enough stamina to last at least five minutes. They had both made it through nearly twenty minutes of foreplay without climaxing.

Apparently he had misjudged the situation.

He slid out from under the covers, careful not to disturb the one now sounding like a chainsaw with a bad motor, and made his way to the bathroom to get rid of his "problem". And as he stood there servicing himself, he decided that he would forgive the boy this time. It had been a long time since both one of them had seen any action in the sheets, and America wasn't as comfortable with masturbation as he was.

He would find that he would be forgiving him again and again over the next several months.

*end flashback*

"And so, the problem is, America is terrible when it comes to sex. His foreplay has become fast, and quite clumsy in its execution. He sucks at oral, and not in a good way. And then when it comes to intercourse, if he's lasting more than two minutes than it's a miracle." Japan rubbed at the back of his neck in agitation with his free hand, studying the last drops of tea in his cup, not able to yet meet Prussia's gaze.

Prussia, on the other hand, was doing his best not to fall out in a fit. Who would have thought that America, the world's leading superpower, was a bad lover? He felt a pang of sympathy for the smaller male.

"Personally, I couldn't have lasted this long without saying something to him about it. How have you held up this long without losing your shit over this?" He toyed with his empty can.

Japan shrugged, sitting his cup aside. "Honestly, I don't know. I guess I've been holding out hope that as time goes on; he would build up some resistance." He smiled then, a warm expression that caught the albino off guard. "You can't help but love him. He's so sweet, and he's always thinking of others before himself. He always has to be the hero in any situation, and all of his intentions are pure. It's not like I am angry about it, just discouraged."

The other sat and thought about what he had just said. "Well, if you do not want to dump his stupid ass, then why not try something different? You know, switch positions maybe? Or try using a cock ring?"

A thoughtful hum came from the other. "You know, I didn't think about it before now, but you are right. Perhaps a different method would be more desirable in this case."

Prussia nodded in agreement. "It's what I would do. And if that doesn't work, you could come right out and tell him your problem. I know he values honesty above all else, especially after having to deal with England's ass when he was younger." He reached out, and patted Japan's shoulder. "Remember, he's a lot younger than you, and comes from a background of righteous Christians that frowned upon such things. It may take some work, but he'll come around eventually."

"Right, right…" Japan felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted off of him. "Thank you for your advice, Gilbert-san. I appreciate you taking the time to listen to my troubles."

"Hey, it's no biggie. The awesomeness that is me was glad to help." They didn't get to continue their conversation, because right then the sound of the conference room doors opening again, followed by the voices of their fellow nations coming out to break for lunch signaled the end of their conversation. After bowing in farewell to Prussia, Japan set his cup on the sink for the one that kept up the break room to wash, and went in search of his boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Prussia made his way to the door, waiting for two individuals to come by. And when he spotted his targets, Spain and France, he called out to them. They joined him in the break room, curious about what he wanted when he closed the door and locked it.

"You guys will not believe the conversation I just had with Japan! Sit down; this is going to take a few minutes…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Next Chapter: Word gets around, and shit hits the fan! Stay tuned for the next part ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize from the bottom of my heart for the delay. Between my son keeping me up most of every night the past week and a half, having to give my RP account some love, and worrying over the steadily regressing rights of citizens of my state, I am one tired and mind weary authoress. I have worked on this for 4 days, only to end up having to rewrite parts because I'd fall into a doze while writing and end up with two or three paragraphs of pure nonsense ^^;; But the fire is burning brighter with this story, and I will be busting my hump to keep the updates shorter in time.

Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

The story spread like wildfire.

Prussia, after telling Spain and France what Japan had said about America, made them swear not to utter a word to anyone. They promised to keep their mouths shut, and the three parted ways. But, we all know that such juicy bits of gossip cannot be kept to oneself for long before it slips out in one way or another. And in the case of the assembled nations, it would only take minutes for it to get around to everyone present.

France kept his word for all of three minutes. He was making his way to the cafeteria, hopefully to lure England into a nearby closet for some private time (or anyone feeling like a quick romp), when Denmark stepped out of the bathroom to his left. Knowing that he would appreciate a good laugh, he waved him down. "Oh, you're not going to believe what Gilbert just told me…"

Spain, meanwhile, had made his way to where Romano was waiting. They were going to go to a nearby restaurant for lunch since the Italian despised eating what they attempted to pass off as food in the UN cafeteria. On the way, after a bit of prying, Spain spilled his guts about why he had been closed up in the break room with his friends.

It was a domino effect after that.

Denmark proceeded to tell Norway, Iceland, and Netherlands about America's shortcomings in the bedroom. Romano sent a text to his brother, who in turn told Austria, Hungary, and Belgium. Sealand overheard the conversation, and rushed over and told Australia, who made his way to the table where all the Asian nations but Japan were sitting, and informed them. Norway told Sweden and Finland, who told Lithuania, who was immediately interrogated by Russia and spilled the beans. Russia, in turn, made his way over to where England and Canada were standing, and told them what he had heard. He walked away with a serene smile on his face, leaving the two gawking after him.

It was a bit different to hear such a thing when it was about your own family.

We pick back up the story with England and Canada, both of whom just stared at each other wide-eyed. After about two minutes of mimicking a fish out of water, England spoke first, his voice sounding strained.

"Well… uhm… heh heh heh." He scratched the side of his neck.

Canada nodded. "Yeah. That's… quite the story."

Picking up his cup of tea, England gazed around the room, searching for America, but not spotting him. "I wonder where your brother is? He should have been here by now."

"Oh, he and Japan went to get coffee from Starbucks. Apparently they have a new flavor he wanted to try." Rolling his eyes, Canada leaned back against the wall, and looked out over the area, noticing that the main topic was his brother. Sighing, took his glasses off, and went to polishing them with a cleaning cloth he pulled from his pocket. "You know, if Al were to walk in right now, he'd end up walking out single." He paused, and looked over at England, his expression one of annoyance. "Why would Japan even tell something like that? And to Gilbert, of all people?!"

England hummed. "Well, maybe Prussia was in the right place at the right time." Shaking his head slowly, he finished off his tea and tossed the empty Styrofoam cup in the garbage. "But I agree. Alfred's going to do one of two things; go ballistic, or have a mental breakdown." He faced Matthew, who was putting his glasses back on. "We might as well be prepared to restrain him."

"Or comfort him."

"Right… or both."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, America and Japan had just returned from their trip to the corner coffee shop. After a debate, they had settled on green tea lattes, and were strolling along quietly, holding hands and sipping their beverages in companionable silence. America was thinking about the various topics brought up in the meeting that morning, nodding to himself every now and then as he agreed with his inner monologue.

Japan, on the other hand, was dwelling on his earlier conversation with Prussia. After leaving the break room and heading out with Alfred for his coffee fix (and had ended up with tea in the end), he had thought about the decision to reveal his personal life to the other, and realized that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea. Prussia was not known for being a good secret keeper, and would most likely tell someone. The more he thought about it, and the possible outcomes, the more worried he became.

America looked down at Japan to say something, but paused when he saw the worried look on his face. Frowning, he poked his cheek gently, causing the other to startle and gaze up at him with wide eyes. His frown deepened when he saw that. "Hey, what's bugging you? You seem tense."

"A-Ah! It's nothing, really!" Japan gave him a smile he was not feeling. "I was just wondering about something. It's nothing to worry about."

Releasing his hold on Japan's hand, America reached out and opened the door, flashing his Hollywood-patented smile while motioning for him to go inside first. "Alright, but you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Stepping through the door, the other gulped. "Yes, I know."

"Well, good! Honesty is the best policy, ya know?" The other followed, and they made their way down the main hallway to the cafeteria. Inside his mind, Japan groaned, wishing that he'd done that to begin with. Together they stepped through the entrance to the dining hall. Everyone present had apparently been waiting for them to appear, and locked their eyes on America once he came into view.

The pair froze, Japan sensing the mood and accurately guessing what was going on, while America just looked confused, and on guard.

As one, the entire room, save for the two in the back, erupted in a roar of laughter.

Denmark and Poland fell out of their chairs, howling with glee. France was beating the table with his fist, unable to control himself. Prussia, Spain, and Netherlands were red faced, their cries of mirth mixing with those of Norway and the UK brothers, minus England. Germany, Austria, Romano, and Russia were all gazing at America, shaking their heads in disproval while trying to keep their amusement in check.

The Baltics had the decency not to laugh, however, and were gazing at the now very alarmed superpower with sympathetic eyes. Finland and Sweden were as well, both giving their neighbors the evil eye.

The members of the Asian assembly were choking out apologies to Japan over the noise while cackling at his boyfriend's expense.

Meanwhile, two sets of eyes observed the scene in front of them, green and violet hardening in barely suppressed rage. Tongues were bitten, the pair choosing to sit back and bide their time for the moment.

It was at that moment that Japan knew he should have kept his mouth shut. Blushing a deep red, he held up a hand to get everyone's attention, hoping that they would keep their mouth's shut.

Of course, he had no such luck. And it just HAD to be France that stood and spoke first.

"Oh, Amerique! I would have never guessed you were a one-minute man!" That led to another round of loud laughter, leaving the American even more puzzled.

Shushing everyone so he could hear, he fixed his gaze on the Frenchman. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? What's a one-minute man?"

There was a pregnant pause, followed by a third explosion, this one leading to more people falling from chairs and beverages being spit from mouths. Germany, in all his rigid glory, fixed him with a baleful stare. "Really America, not even you can be that oblivious."

Russia nodded. "Da. And to think, you're a world superpower." He looked at his former enemy, and arched an eyebrow. "I just wish I would have known this sooner. We could have had a contest to see who could last the longest. I definitely would have been the winner."

Throwing his hands in the air, he gazed around the room, clueless to what they spoke about. "Guys, seriously, what is going on? What's so damn funny?!"

Japan, meanwhile, had been fighting an internal battle over whether or not he should just tell him flat out or let the situation go. He settled on telling him now. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and touched America's shoulder, who was now getting an earful of taunts from the rest of the assembly.

"A-Alfred-san..."

Spain called out over the din of voices. "Hey, amigo! Maybe you should jerk it before hopping in the sack!"

"Like, really, you need better control over your urges. Popping off early is SO not cool." This came from Poland, who had managed to find his way back into his chair. He was knocked out of it a second later by Scotland, who looked as though Christmas had come early.

"Alfred! I need you to listen to me…"

A thick brogue drowned out Japan's voice. "Y'know, I always knew my wee brother raised ye to be a wuss. But ah am shocked he dinna teach ye about proper bedroom etiquette, wha' with 'im being the "erotic ambassador" an' all." That drew even more laughs from the gathering of nations, a few turning to look to where England was standing, a mask of rage on his features.

The others, noticing the sudden silence from them, looked over as well, and quickly followed suit. Even Scotland and France held their tongues, not having seen the look the Englishman wore on his face since his days of privateering.

Japan took the opportunity to get America's attention, giving his jacket sleeve a tug. "Alfred-san! There is something you need to know!"

America turned from the crowd to gaze down at him, still confused about the whole situation, now suspicious of what they were referring to. "Kiku, what's going on? Why is everyone laughing at me?"

Swallowing, Japan opened his mouth to respond, the words getting stuck in his throat. Oh Kami, this was bad! If Prussia had only kept his fat lips closed, this wouldn't be happening. Cutting said nation a scathing glare, who in return had the decency to look somewhat ashamed, he tried to speak again. "Well… that is… uh… you see, what they are… uhm…"

"You no good at sex!"

Every head turned to look at China, who was growing tired of the situation fast. "Kiku told dumbass over there that you suck at foreplay. He also say you ejaculate too soon, and leave him hanging."

There was a harsh intake of breath from everyone in the room. Everyone slowly turned back to stare at America.

He looked as though he had been hit with a freight train head on. His gaze slid to meet Japan's. The mix of hurt and shock shining in those sky blue eyes tore at the Asian man's heart. "Kiku? I-Is that... Is it true? Am I a bad lover?"

Twenty some heads turned to Japan, the quiet in the room almost deafening.

With a heavy sigh, Japan squared his shoulders, and took the bull by the horns. "You are excellent at showing your emotions, like how much you love me. However, your… technique… is lacking."

Feeling the dam burst open on his emotions, he was unable to control the flow of words coming from his mouth. "Every time we go to bed together, you always rush through things! One minute we're kissing, the next we're fucking. And that barely lasts a minute, if that long. Then, when you've come, you always roll over and fall asleep, leaving me without release of my own. And it's getting worse as the months go by."

He trembled violently, all his anger and frustration coming out at once. Pointing a finger in America's face, he glared up at him, eyes glinting with unshed tears. "I can't bear it any longer, Alfred! I am not a toy for you to use and toss aside at your leisure! You… you must learn to control yourself, and learn how to do proper foreplay, as well as restraint!"

America's head hung in shame, tears of his own glinting in the fluorescent lighting of the cafeteria. The blonde nation shook in place, his fists clenched at his sides, wanting nothing more than to disappear. Never, in all of his existence, had he been shamed this way. He had no words to describe how humiliated and belittled he felt. A silent sob shook his shoulders, catching the eyes of all who bore witness to the drama unfolding before them. Too late, they felt ashamed of their earlier actions, not meaning to make the boy feel bad.

To see him like this, shrunk in on himself and unmanned before the world, was painful to say the least.

But Japan wasn't done, being caught in the heat of the moment. Taking a breath, he would have continued his ranting, but a voice rang out from the back of the room.

"That is ENOUGH!"

Everyone spun in their seats, shocked to see that Canada, of all people, had been the one to speak, and was currently making his way towards the two in the doorway, the heels of his boots clacking on the tiled floor with authority.

He came to a halt in front of them, his eyes glaring daggers at the Japanese man. "What in the HELL is your problem, Japan?! Have you lost your fucken mind?!" The other tried to respond, but was cut off by a gloved hand raising, cutting off his words. "There is a time and a place to have a discussion like this, and it sure as hell isn't here, in front of the entire summit!"

America and Japan took a step back, the Canadian looking as though he was about to lash out at the smaller nation. "M-Mattie, calm down…" America's voice shook with emotion, his eyes wide. The last time he had seen his brother even close to this level of anger had been when someone insulted his favorite Hockey team. That person had spent nearly six months in the hospital afterwards, half of that in intensive care.

Canada took in his brother's appearance, and softened for the moment. He reached out and pulled him in close, hugging him tightly while whispering soothing words in his ear. Grateful for the much needed comfort, the American twin buried his face in the other's neck and sobbed again, his hands gripping the front of his red uniform jacket.

Facing Japan over America's shaking form, Canada's face took on a stony look, his rage reigned in for the moment. "Of all the people in this room, you were the only one I trusted not to hurt my brother."

Japan threw his arms out in exasperation. "Matthew-san, you cannot say that you don't agree with me!"

"Actually, yeah, I can." Canada turned his head and looked out at the group of people who were gawking at them. "You... all of you know about my brother's Puritan roots, and about the strict upbringing he had under England's care. So NO, England would not have taught him these things, because at the time it wasn't proper for someone as young as we were to be taught things like sex, let alone foreplay and restraint."

The last part was spat at Japan, who was once again the Canadian's main focus. "So one would think that you would teach him, instead of assuming that he'd already know about it, especially since you're the older of the two of you, and way more experienced than he is."

While Canada was chewing out everyone in the room, England had made his way around the edge of the cafeteria. Carefully, he approached him, and rested a hand on his arm. "I think we're done here for now, love." He coaxed America out of his brother's grip and into his own embrace, turning to walk the boy out of the room. "He's had enough for one day. Come along, we're taking him home."

Nodding once, Canada turned to follow him, pausing when Japan made a move to intercept them. "Wait a minute! You can't just give a speech like that and not give me a chance to respond." He looked to America, who was staring at the floor. "Alfred, I'll come over later and-"

"NO!" Blue eyes snapped up to gaze at him. "Just… no, okay?"

Japan froze in his spot. "But, we need to work this out!"

America shook his head, more tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. "I-I can't, not now… not later… maybe not ever." His eyes returned to the tiles underfoot. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I… I…" His voice tapered off, and he fell silent.

England snarled when Japan went to speak again, making him draw back and away from the trio. He watched silently while the Brit led his now ex-boyfriend out of the room, cooing and fussing over his former charge, Canada right behind them. But before he turned the corner, he paused, and pivoted on his boot heels, once again facing the group of nations. His eyes had turned the color of storm clouds, so great was his anger. He pointed at them all, his voice as cold as the winds of the Yukon itself.

"You… all of you… you will pay for this. Mark my words. No one gets away with shaming my brother, regardless of whom or what they may be."

Satisfied with the now worried faces under his gaze, he pivoted once more, walking out of the room with his back ramrod straight, his heels still making that clacking noise that

would soon come to haunt them all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Give it up for Canada, people! I am in love with him already. His rage was my rage. In the next chapter, you'll get to see a drunken Japan, and two pissed off nations plot out revenge for their beloved Alfie XD Till next time X3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Before you dive in, I feel the need to warn you that somewhere in this chapter, shit went from comforting a brother and friend to a place I didn't think I could ever go with my writing. I have no clue what happened, and, I am blaming Italy. So if you have a problem, take it up with him, I've got Germany covered. **_

_**Why, you ask? You'll find out when you get there. Be assured, however, that I will get things back to as normal as possible in the next chapter. So, carry on with the show. I hope you enjoy it ^^**_

* * *

*Later that afternoon, at Alfred's House*

America was bundled up in his favorite blanket, while using England's lap for a pillow. His face was buried in the warmth of the other's shirt, doing his best to hide away from the world and the two people that were in the process of comforting him. He would be perfectly happy with staying right where he was, and never leave the house again. How could Kiku do this to him?! It was called a private life for a reason! He felt as though he'd never be able to show his face in public again, especially not after the fact that all his colleagues knew.

England sat on the couch, slowly petting America's hair and murmuring a steady stream of comforting words and soothing nonsense, like a mother would for their child. The older nation's heart ached for his former colony. The humiliation he had suffered at the hands of that bastard Japan was threatening to wake up the psychotic and homicidal side of him, the one that had first bore the name pirate, and later on empire. He would see to it that the Asian man paid for his crimes against his sweet baby boy, even if he had to do so himself

In the kitchen, Canada was putting the finishing touches on a tea service laden with little cakes and tarts, assorted chocolates, some cookies England had brought with him from a high-end bakery in London (he insisted they call them biscuits, dammit!), and a large pot of strong tea complete with the milk and sugar.

Basically, everything he felt was needed to help his brother through this, knowing his love for sweets.

At the moment, he was relying on the rational side of his mind to keep himself calm. What he wanted to do was go and drag that fucker out of the UN and beat the ever loving shit out of him. But that wouldn't be good for international relations, no matter how many fucks he did not give at the moment. No, these things had to be handled with a delicate hand, so as not to rouse the rage of one's citizens.

Picking up the service, he went to the living room, his heart throbbing in pain for his brother as he sat the tray down on the coffee table. They had the unusual ability of being able to pick up on each other's feelings, and experiencing them in a way similar to an echo, like all twins seemed to possess. And what he was picking up from America was pissing him off even further. This wasn't going to end very well, not for any of those bastards at the meeting.

"Ah, I taught you well." England inspected the tea service, and nodded with approval. "Now, let's get him up and try to get him to drink a bit of tea."

Canada nodded, and leaned over to help hoist his brother off of England to lean against him, the other moving to prepare their cups. He wrapped his arm around America's shoulders, and hugged him close. "Alfred, everything is going to be alright. Arthur and I are here for you. Whatever you want, or need, we'll do it."

The only response he received was a nod, and him snuggling closer.

"That's right poppet, don't you think we're going to let this go unanswered." England reached out and gently removed the ends of the blanket from America's grasp, quickly replacing it with his tea. He continued on, measuring out the right amount of sugar for Canada's cup. "What he did today was completely uncalled for." He paused in reaching for the milk, and made a disgusted noise. "I mean, really, I though Japan had more tact than to go blabbing something so personal to GILBERT, of all people! Honestly, he's worse than a bridge club meet up!"

As he continued, Canada nodded, his eyes still holding their eerily paled color, and intensifying when another wave of horrified embarrassment washed over his mind from America. "What bothers me so bad is papa. He didn't even attempt to defend Alfred. Hell, he joined in with them!"

"I deserve it."

Two sets of eyes locked on America, who was gazing into the depths of the dark brown liquid in his cup like he wanted to drown himself in it. "I do, you know. I was… inconsiderate… selfish… I didn't pay enough attention to Kiku's needs. I… used him…" His voice was blocked by a choked sob that ripped itself from his throat, hot tears spilling down his cheeks.

A chorus of "NO YOU DIDN'T" rang out in the room. His cup was removed from his hand, and suddenly he was engulfed within the protective embrace of his family. They let him go for the moment, each hiccup and choked cry tearing at them, fueling the flames of rage within them. Hands stroked his hair and face, murmurs of solace reaching his ears in a constant flow that after several minutes brought him back to a calmer state.

England was the first to speak up, using a delicately embroidered handkerchief to dab away the tears in the corners of America's eyes. "Now you listen to us, Meri. If he felt as though you needed to be corrected, then he should have spoken up and said so. Never mind any formalities he felt he must uphold."

America shook his head slowly, still sniffling. "H-He has too much pride, h-he wouldn't have said a-anything."

"TO HELL WITH HIS FUCKEN PRIDE!" The roar caused both America and England to jump, both turning in unison to gaze at a now fully enraged Canada. "I don't give a DAMN aboot that or his cultural hang-ups! He KNEW… he knew..." The northern brother was now shaking with the weight of his emotions. "I know it may seem like an insult to you, and God only knows I don't mean it that way, but you aren't exactly an intuitive person. You couldn't pick up the atmosphere of a situation even if it was visible. And your knowledge about sex and the needs of your partner has been oppressed by your own cultural background."

He took a deep breath, forcing his mind back into its corner of calmness. "And he knew this. I fucken told him that much, not to mention the fact that you can pick up any history book on early American history and see the evidence of it. So no, it's not your fault. He's the older one, he should have said something. End of story."

All his brother could do was gape at him in awe. He hadn't seen Matthew this pissed off since the Second World War. And it was all for him. He turned to look at England questioningly, his eyes asking silently if he was seeing and hearing what he was.

England smirked, relishing the energy coming off the Canadian. "He's right, love. Everything he has said is true, and don't you try to brush it off. What Kiku said earlier is poisoning your mind, and you must forget it. Instead, focus on pulling yourself together so that you aren't an emotional wreck. You know as well as I do that it will affect your nation. You must be strong for your citizens, and let this go, all of it."

America nodded, letting their words sink in past his jumbled thoughts. He had a responsibility to see to before he could focus on his personal life, and he was not about to put that in jeopardy. His people came first.

He looked between the two of them, tears coming to his eyes now for an entirely different reason. "You guys… God, what would I do without you?" He gave a half-hearted smile, and shook his head. "I love you two, seriously. You're the b-best damn family anyone could w-want." He dissolved into tears again, the other two smiling with satisfaction that they had got through to him, and rode out the newest onslaught of emotions.

After he had calmed himself again, England finished serving them, piling the extra saucers on the tray high with goodies for each of them. Together, they sat and had their tea, the conversation turning to the much safer topic of food.

But the eyes of Canada didn't return to their normal violet. In fact, as the day turned to evening, they slowly became the stark gray color of an oncoming storm of hellish proportions. And hell it would be.

* * *

*Even later that day, nighttime*

In a smoky little bar down a side street, not far from the hotel the nation representatives stayed at during meetings in America, sat three people in a corner booth.

One of these people towered over his companions, light blue eyes seeming to pierce through the haze and shadows as he drank from a frosted mug of draft beer, his mood somewhere between irritation, apprehension, and light sympathy for his friend.

The next person was doing his best to cheer up his friend, his ruddy hair catching what little light there was to be had and throwing off coppery highlights. His voice was upbeat, his hand either patting a hand or shoulder of the other in the booth. A glass of mostly untouched red wine sat in front of him.

The third person present could only be described as being a miserable pile of drunken idiot. At his hand sat a shot glass half-full of rum, seeing as this bar did not stock his preferred Sake. His other hand rested near the fifth he had ordered for himself when they had arrived earlier that evening.

The most cheerful of the three, Italy, was currently running a commentary about a new café that had opened up around the corner from his house.

"You should really stop by sometime so we can go together, Kiku! You would love the gelato they serve. Over forty flavors to choose from. Of course, I had to make sure they had Lovino's favorite. They seemed a bit concerned that someone would eat tomato flavored gelato, but then I explained how much he adores them, and they seemed to be alright with it, but I still prefer chocolate, or chocolate with strawberry-"

"ITALY, PLEASE!"

The poor boy shrieked and tried to hide against the despondent Japan, who was sunk deep within his thoughts.

Germany gave him a stern look that said no arguments would be tolerated. "I am sure that Japan has something more pressing on his mind than a holiday." He turned and tapped the table in front of the Asian's face. "Kiku, it will be alright. All you need to do is apologize. I am sure that America will accept."

Japan shook his head no slowly, a deep sigh coming from him. "I do not think this can be fixed, Ludwig-san. To put it bluntly, I fucked up." He rose up off the table, and flung his hands up in the air in resignation. "Alfred-san hates my guts, England-san is in mother-mode, and Canada-san is going to kill me. I might as well go to Aokigahara (sp?) now and put myself out of misery. I deserve the dishonor of such a cowardly end."

Italy tilted his head to the side in thought. "But Japan you're a nation, so you can't die."

"Itaaaaly…"

"But Germany, you know it-"

"Quiet!"

The Italian fell silent. Meanwhile, Germany tried his hand at giving the smaller man some comfort. "Come now, it's not all that bad, is it? We all make mistakes, even stupid ones like you made." He sat back and crossed his arms, nodding. "Yes, this will all blow over quickly, and some other drama will soon replace it."

"I really hope so, Ludwig-san." Japan fought back his tears. "I care about him deeply… I really do. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him." He sighed again, and tossed back the shot. "I let my emotions get the best of me."

"You let lust guide your actions instead of love."

Both Japan and Germany turned to stare at Italy, who was studying the contents of his glass. "Instead of relying on your heart and mind to guide you, you let your anger and dick lead the way instead." Frowning, Italy took a sip of his wine, taking a moment to savor the accents of the various flavors in it. "And that shows that perhaps your feelings for him aren't as deep running as you would think they are."

The other two gaped at him. Germany cleared his throat, taken back by the harsh words of the usually nice nation. "Feliciano, that is a cruel thing to say to your friend, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is. And it is exactly what he needs to hear." Italy looked up at Japan, his eyes wide open, the gold and amber piercing though to the other's very soul. "I will not mince words with you on this topic, nor will I try and cushion the blow. You made a royal mess of things."

Japan hung his head in shame, nodding in agreement. His friend was right. Cold hard truth was what he needed.

The other continued, still staring the Asian down. "Whatever possessed you to confide in Ludwig's brother, of all people, is the same thing that led you to shame him in front of the entire assembly of nations today. It is what has also led you in not telling Alfred your problems with his performance to his face. Do you know what that is?"

Japan raised his head, meeting the other's gaze. "N-No, I do not."

"Pride… Vanity… The illusion that because Alfred is not only young, but very powerful… together they are a demon that has brought you down to your knees. One you would do best to rid yourself of." He took another sip of wine, his face a blank mask that revealed none of his inner thoughts or feelings. "Tell me, have you ever taken the time to study America's past? The way he was raised?"

Japan frowned, his gaze bleary with rum. "Of course I have! Everyone knows about America's colonial days, and the puritans that lived near him-"

"I'm not talking about what is written in the history books." Italy sighed, and fixed his gaze on the wall, a crease in his forehead breaking the mask as he thought about the past. "I'm talking about how he himself was raised, as an individual, a child with the British Empire as his guardian." A pause. "It wasn't the cakewalk everyone has been led to believe."

Now both men were confused. What the hell was Italy talking about? Germany had only heard stories of how England had spoiled the child senseless along with his brother, and how France had doted on the both of them with the pride of a father. This was the same for Japan. And although they both knew the older nations had their share of skeletons in the closet, they didn't see where America had been negatively affected by their individual actions.

Italy groaned to himself at the confused expressions on their faces. Why did it have to be HIM of all people, to tell this story? "As you are aware, nations have different personalities that they use in accordance with whatever the situation is at the time." The two listeners nodded. "Well, England is no exception, and neither is France. And their empirical sides are not to be fooled around with by any means." He sat his glass down, and motioned for them to get up. "Come; let's go back to the hotel. I will need Lovino and Antonio to help me with this."

Germany rose and went to pay their tab, while Italy helped Japan to his feet, making a note to himself to get some water and coffee for him when they got back to the hotel.

No, scratch that. They would all need coffee. Maybe something stronger.

It was going to be a long night.

_((AN: See the author's notes for more information please))_

* * *

*Back to America's house, in his basement*

England sat in a leather armchair, gazing at the various souvenirs of the various wars and battles America had fought over the years. Some were on the wall. Others were locked away in air-tight glass cases to preserve them. The room he sat in had once been divided into servant's quarters and storage rooms for various things.

Sometime in the past thirty years America had had the entire basement renovated. Now it was divided into four rooms. One housed the furnace, water heater, breaker box, and various things that kept the large house in running order. Another was for storage, everything inside boxed and catalogued by date and era. Yet another was a room that was locked, although he had his suspicions that it was his old potions chamber. And finally, the room he sat in now: The War Room. Or, that's what the plaque on the door said.

The War Room was apparently a shrine that America had designed specifically to house all his mementos of a more turbulent past. Along with the souvenirs were things like his retired weaponry, ranging from the hatchet and bow he'd used when helping to fight in the French and Indian War all the way up to his time spent in Iraq fighting Al-Qaeda. Paintings and photographs hung along with campaign banners and various plaques awarded to him on the walls. Small versions of his flag as it had changed over the years hung from the ceiling.

His helmet from Vietnam with the words "Hellraiser" written beneath a plethora of tally marks representing his individual kills held a solitary place next to a cross flanked by a painting of a peace sign. In a case that stood out from the others was two uniforms; One blue, the other gray, with various papers and pieces of equipment laid before them. Behind the uniforms were two flags, one the easily recognized stars and stripes, the other red with a St. Andrews cross bearing thirteen stars. A shiver went down his spine as he looked at that one. Oh the memories of that time… they were horrifying.

He heard footsteps on the stairs outside, turning his gaze to the doorway where Canada appeared moments later, snapping him out of his reverie. "Is he asleep?"

Canada nodded. "Yeah. He went down without a fight." He made his way over to sit in a chair identical to the one England sat in, and flopped down with a sigh. "He was ready to sleep, I think. I had to help him out of his clothes, he was so tired."

Nodding, England produced a notepad and a pen, and sat back, making himself more comfortable. "This room, it gives off the energy of one about to engage in a fight." He smirked, his eyes taking on a more vivid hue of green, almost electric.

The other smirked as well; his own eyes still the color of steel. "I know what you mean. It suits the occasion."

"Indeed it does, my dear." Clicking the pen, England looked over to Canada, his smirk turning quite cheerful. "So, shall we begin?"

Canada's smirk was quite a happy one as well. "Yes, let's do this."

~Next time: The list of revenge is written and the first target is dealt with. And with Japan now knowing more about America, he sets about planning to win him back by any means possible. Stay tuned for more!

Aokigahara is the forbidden forest in Japan that people go in and commit suicide. It's super creepy. I wanna go see it D:

* * *

_**AN: I am going to write a side story that will be Italy telling the story of what he knows about America under Britain. I'll mark it as a side story, so you, the reader, don't get confused.**_

_**I want to explain the eyes. It goes with the personality thing Italy mentions at the bar. It is the authoress' head canon that the various phases a country goes through, like England's pirate phase, or Russia's soviet phase, are all separate personalities. When a particular personality comes to the surface, it is brought on by a change in mood or situation. And when they have a personality change, their eyes change as well. Because the eyes are supposed to be the window to the soul, right? That's what I believe, anyway. England's electric green eyes are his "Empire" eyes. **_

_**But Canada's eyes changing… okay, even though Canada has always been a peaceful nation, he was raised by the British Empire. And just like with any parent/child relationship, the child will imprint on the parent and adopt parts of their personality and traits, the degree of adaptation depending on how much time the child is kept close to the parent to be influenced. So, in short, his eyes changing from violet to angry gray is the "Empire" part of him, coming to the surface. Just like if he were to experience lust or desire for someone, they would turn to a more blue color, seeing as he would act more like his French "papa" in that state.**_

_**Sorry for that, but I don't want to leave you confused ORZ**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**After a long delay, I give you chapter five of Redemption. Oh, and the side story for Redemption has been scrapped. It refuses to be written. The muses won't allow it. This is the main reason for this chapter's delay, since they were both to be released at the same time. So I incorporated what I had into this chapter, thus the reason it is so long XD**_

_**Now, I want to clarify a few things before you proceed. NO, not all the nations will be targeted. NO, the revenge isn't going to be something fatal. We can't have any international incidents over personal stuff XD I will work hard to keep things humorous. Although there will be one act of violence. ONE. It is inevitable, and I apologize for it. **_

_**Please remember that is a fill for a prompt on the kink meme. This story does not reflect how I would interpret the main focus, but rather is written to fufill what was requested. In this chapter, you'll see one of those requests begin to take shape. Wanna know what the prompt is? Go to my profile. The links are there.**_

_**With that said, carry on, and enjoy ^^**_

* * *

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EMOTIONAL ABUSE OF A CHILD…. or as close to it as I could manage (authoress sucks at writing abuse ^^;)**

**DISCLAIMER: *shotgun cocked and ready to go* Haaa... I said cocked... go back 4 spaces.**

* * *

*The War Room*

"So, I would think the first obvious target will be Japan, correct?" England wrote the name down on his pad.

Canada nodded, and then frowned. "Well, we can have his name on there, but I want the pleasure of dealing with him myself."

The other nodded as well, agreeing. "Alright, he's all yours."

"Next is papa and Prussia. Prussia for blabbing his mouth, and papa for blabbing and laughing at Al." Canada huffed, and crossed his arms. "You know, I still think he should have helped out more instead of instigating things. I thought he had more tact than that!"

England waved a hand, dismissing the notion. "Frog doesn't have any sense whatsoever." He jotted the names down. "And since you reserved Japan for yourself, I want the frog."

"He's all yours."

"Lovely."

They carried on in this fashion for the next hour or so, discussing who was a guilty party and who wasn't. In the end, they came up with an official list of offending nations they would be visiting. Both were satisfied with their selections, positive they had made sure to keep out any parties that were innocent of any wrong doing.

Canada took the pad from England and read aloud the names. "So, we have Japan, Prussia, France, Spain, Germany, Russia, China, and your brothers." He nodded. "Yep, sounds about right."

Now, you're probably wondering why certain people were omitted. The reason for this is that even though they may have laughed or spoke up at the cafeteria, they were dismissed because they were not on a personal level with America, therefore were likened to people viewing an interesting drama unfolding. The ones selected, however, were considered friends and/or family in one way or another. Like Spain, who America considered a distant uncle of sorts. Or Russia, who had a glorious love-hate relationship with the young nation.

In short, they were targeting those who were closest to America, the ones who should have at least offered a consoling word after getting their laugh in.

England smiled, pleased with their choices. "So, do we do the same for them all, or do we personalize according to the individual."

"Let's personalize it. That way they remember it for awhile to come." Canada couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement. With the ideas they had, they were going to have quite a bit of fun, as well as plenty of laughs of their own.

They got back to work, erupting in fits of laughter from time to time as they plotted their devious plans.

* * *

*With Japan and the others*

A group of five had gathered in Germany and Italy's hotel room. Spain and Lovino were sitting on the edge of the bed, while Germany and Italy sat opposite them. In a chair from the table in-suite that had been pulled closer to the others sat Japan.

"So, the reason we are all here is so that we can give Kiku a more in-depth history of America's early life as a colony." Italy gazed over at the other two opposite him. "Between the three of us, I am sure we can do a decent job."

Romano frowned slightly. He really didn't like thinking back that far. Those days had been rough for everyone, especially with the then British Empire on the rise. "I don't see why it is so important."

"I do. I remember all too well the differences in mine and Arthur's methods of raising a young nation." Antonio winced, the memories playing in full blown HD in his mind. It was hard to forget the man who defeated you in your days of glory, especially with the close relationship they had had then.

Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can we get started? I would like to sleep sometime tonight, you know."

Every one nodded, and then cast their eyes to Antonio, who sighed. "Alright, where to start?" He tapped his chin while thinking, then snapped his fingers. "Oh, I know! How about I tell you about the time Romano and I paid a visit to Arthur in the new world, and met America for the first time?"

The other's nodded, agreeing.

"Okay then." Taking a breath, Spain began.

"So, it was early summer, and it had been raining off an on everywhere that season. I remember this because later in the year there were more hurricanes than one usually sees. I was going to see him because our governments wanted to try and come to a compromise to end the fighting. But he was in the colonies, so I had to go there to see him. Our monarchs did not get along that well with each other, so it had to be settled through us nations. But I didn't have too much of a problem with doing so. Arthur and I… well..."

"Well?" Prompted the other four.

"We were kind of off and on again with each other."

Germany and Japan gave the Spaniard a weird look. "Do you mean as a couple?" Japan asked.

Antonio nodded. "We both were had it out for France. Me because I was infatuated with him, and Arthur because of their ongoing battles." He grinned sheepishly at the looks he was receiving. "Oh come on, we were still young! And you know how it is."

"Oh, for the love of God." Germany rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…" Spain continued. "I met up with him in Yorktown, at the main port there. And he seemed more cheerful than usual…."

* * *

*flashback to Colonial times, Yorktown, VA*

England stood at the end of the dock, an out of place grin on his face as he waited for Spain and little Romano to reach him.

Antonio, seeing the grin and returning it, waved at the Brit. "Hello amigo! It's been awhile!"

Nodding, England stepped aside and motioned for a manservant to step forward, who took Spain and Romano's luggage. "Yes, it's been quite some time since we've met face-to-face." He eyed the worker as he took their bags to the waiting carriage. "Can't say the same for my navy and your armada, however."

"Yes, but that is what this trip is all about." Spain bent down and scooped up Romano, carrying him down the steps to their ride, keeping in step with Britain. "Hopefully we can reach some kind of agreement."

"I agree. I have my hands full with the Frog as it is." Britain waited for Spain and Romano to get in the waiting vehicle, and then climbed in behind them. He sat across from them on the velvet-upholstered seats. "Besides, I can think of many other ways we could be spending our time~"

The two smirked at each other, earning a snort of disgust from the younger one. Rolling his eyes, Romano turned to look out the slotted window as they rode through the growing town, taking in the new sights, sounds, and smells. What was so special about this place to begin with? It looked shabby, and ill-kept.

"Are you enjoying the view, Lovino?"

Romano turned and looked to Britain. "Not really. It's all so cluttered and messy. Nothing looks organized."

Surprisingly, instead of the blonde getting snappy, he nodded. "I know. Yorktown is still in construction. Many of the villages and towns along the coast are like this." They passed a church, its bare wood sides unpainted, and the windows glassless. "But in another ten years, it'll look more proper."

"Perhaps we'll be able to come back and see it again after development in the area tapers off." Spain beamed at his young charge, who only glared in response. "Would you like that?"

"NO! I told you I didn't want to come here to begin with, bastard!" Crossing his arms, Romano turned back to watching the scenery outside, huffing with annoyance.

Spain only grinned in response, laughing off the attitude. Britain, however, look taken back. He turned to his companion, and pointed at the child. "Antonio, are you going to sit there and let that child speak to you in such a disrespectful way?!"

The other laughed again, waving a hand airily. "Aw, he's just a bit grumpy is all. Besides, he speaks to me like that all the time. That is the way he is, pure and simple."

Britain arched an eyebrow. "Well, if it was my Alfred, and he spoke to me in such a way, I'd take a riding crop to him." He gave Romano a stern look. "You should show Spain more respect. He is good to you, and you need to show your gratitude."

Romano growled in the back of his throat, but wisely chose not to respond. He wouldn't put it past him to take a whip to him too.

Soon the hustle and bustle of town gave way to the barely tamed countryside, the carriage making its way down a wide, but bumpy road. Now the two newcomers gaped at the land, awed by the lush greenery. There were trees everywhere! It reminded Spain of when he had first landed in what would soon become Florida. The land was rich, and teeming with life. It was a great contrast from Europe's war-torn image. Truly, this place was a paradise. Everything was so beautiful and vibrant.

Romano was thinking along the same lines, feeling slightly jealous of the new nation who dwelled there. That got him to thinking about this new nation. He knew his name was America, and that he was a child, like him. But unlike him, he was growing far quicker than any nation before him. Lucky him, whoever he was.

A short time later, the time passing quickly as the older two bantered and the younger gazed and dozed, they reached their destination. Turning up a dirt driveway, they made their way towards the house, which wasn't really all that old to begin with.

"So, what is your little one like?" Spain gazed at Britain, his curiosity for the newest addition to the other's growing empire piqued.

"Well, for starters he has blonde hair and blue eyes." Britain gazed at the window, his mind pulling up the images of his beloved colony. "He appears to be eight years of age, give or take a year. And he is simply delightful!"

Spain startled a bit at the declaration. Romano just watched, not knowing if he should be surprised or annoyed.

"Although I am still teaching him, he has very good manners. He is very studious, and keeps up with all his lessons. Very strong though…" At this Britain frowned. "It's nothing for him to pick up a full-grown buffalo and twirl it about like a rag doll."

The other two drew back a little, his eyes wide. Really, if he could do that then how was his guardian sitting and speaking so calmly about it?!

"And he'll eat his and my body weight in a day, if not more."

They drew back even further.

"But he isn't a violent child by any means. He's very gentle, and is always smiling."

They relaxed a bit.

"Of course, that is if he doesn't have to meet with the natives to try and convince them to move on so the colonists will have more land. It seems to bother him, having to deal with them. But he speaks their language, so it's necessary."

"Oh, you have him working with the people already?" Spain was impressed. Surely the child had a solid head on his shoulders.

"Ah, no. He is only there as a translator. I don't want him in any fights or battles, and him still a child." Britain scowled at nothing in particular, the overly strong wave of protectiveness he felt washing over him all too often. "I will protect him at all costs. He is my most precious treasure, and shall be raised and treated as such."

*back in the present, in the hotel room*

"I should have known at the time that something was off when he said that. It was this look in his eyes…" Here Spain gestured to his own, widening them for effect. "Like that of a predator than that of a parent."

Japan had been silent this whole time, but that spurned his first question. "Did he do anything bad to him?"

"Depends on your definition of the word in this case." Romano spoke up then. "To some it would be viewed as strict. As for others, well, they may view it as abuse."

This made Japan and Germany startle a bit. Abuse?

* * *

*Back to the War Room*

The two in the basement had just finished their plans when they heard someone coming down the stairs. Canada glanced at the clock, and was shocked to see that nearly four hours had passed. Time flies when you're being productive, he thought.

A moment later, America appeared in the doorway. He scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and blinked owlishly at the two sitting inside. "Hey." He tried to smile, but only managed something like a grimace.

England closed the pad so that he wouldn't see what they had been doing, and got up. Walking over, he reached out and rubbed a flushed cheek. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Mmm-hmm." America leaned into the touch, taking the comfort offered.

Getting up as well, Canada stretched and made his way over. "How about we order something to be delivered? You need an actual meal."

America shrugged. "I don't care. Still don't have much of an appetite."

"You'll feel better with a full stomach." England flicked the switch to the lights, and ushered them out of the room and up the stairs. "You two pick it, and I'll make some more tea."

The twins headed to the living room to look up menus online while the other set to work making another tea service.

* * *

*on a busy sidewalk in town*

A tall figure walked slowly down the street, his hands shoved in his pockets and his head lowered, deep in thought. Never would he have thought that of all people, America would turn out to be a failure in the bed.

The young man was blessed with gorgeous looks and irresistible charm. His energy and positive nature radiated from him like the sun's rays, filling any room he was in with his light, charming those who approached him that did not know him.

For as long as he had known him, he had always found everything about the boy quite mesmerizing. Like his eyes. That clear, unmarred blue of the wide open skies that were the window to his very soul seemed to haunt him at every turn. And the rich, golden hair he sported looked as though it would be soft to the touch. He had dreamed of running his fingers through it.

Everything about Alfred Jones was clear cut and vivid, from his looks to his personality, to the country that he was the embodiment of. And for many, many years he had fought the temptation to claim him for his own. The thought of being able to declare him his boyfriend and lover made his heart flutter. He was a beautiful person, a kind and caring person.

It was pretty safe to say that he was in love with the boy.

When he had heard through the gossip mill that he had hooked up with Japan, the first thing he had done was laugh. Their personalities were like oil and water. There was no way they would ever last. But he had also felt the sharp prick of jealousy, and the pain of an opportunity lost. He had wanted to ask him out for so long, but their association and recent history had blocked him from making his feeling known.

Now things were more at ease between their countries. And it seemed his prediction had come true. Of course, he didn't predict it would end like this, oh no. But now that things were up in the air, he intended to take his chance. And the first thing he intended to do was apologize for his words and actions from earlier in the day.

He passed by a glassmaker's shop, pausing when a flash of color caught his attention from inside. Turning, his eyes landed on a display of hand crafted glass creations, the varying colors throwing off a beautiful light like that of a stained glass window in one of his cathedrals. There were many kinds there, but it was one in particular that got his attention. He smiled, a plan already forming in his mind. He would take it slow, making sure to show that he wasn't out to try and conquer him in any way. He wanted him free to make the choice, and free if he decided to accept his advances and give him a chance.

Still smiling, he stepped inside the shop, eager to buy the object in the display and deliver it to his long-time infatuation.

* * *

*back to the hotel*

"I don't believe that." Germany crossed his arms and dismissed Romano's claim. "If there is one thing I have come to know about England it is that he wouldn't bring harm to a child."

Japan nodded, agreeing with him. "I'm sorry, but I agree. Arthur-san couldn't do such a thing."

Italy flapped his hand at them to get their attention. "Not physical harm, guys. What Romano means is that he emotionally abused him."

When the other two went to argue, Spain intervened. "Look, England wasn't the guy back then he is now. And when it came to America, he was ruthless." He looked towards the wall, eyes troubled. "That boy… he was to be England's centerpiece, the shining star of his empire. And he was determined to make him so."

* * *

*back to Colonial VA, later in the week*

Spain and Britain had managed to go through quite a bit of paper work, having little arguments here and there over trivial matters. But overall they kept things friendly, and made record progress. While they worked, outside Romano and America played together.

At first, Romano had been taken back by the boy. England's description of him hadn't done the boy justice. When they had been introduced, the younger nation had held out his hand for him to shake, a look of utter joy on his face. He and Spain were the first nations he had been introduced to besides France, Canada, and Britain. And the way the boy had gone on about how excited he was to finally meet "fine, sophisticated Europeans like them" had pricked at his heart. At least back home he could always go and visit a fellow nation he wasn't at war with. Here America was all alone, isolated from others like himself other than for the Empire. His behavior, as eager and heartfelt as it was, was a bit pathetic.

But who could blame Britain for keeping him secluded from the rest of them. It had taken just an hour for America to lure Romano out of his stuffy shell. All that afternoon he had been given a personal tour of the area, unable to resist the charm the other exuded. He was quite charismatic, to say the least. If the rest of the world's nations knew this, those that could would band together and take the boy from Britain, one way or another. Yes, the Empire was wise to keep him isolated here in the slowly developing New World.

However, as the days had gone by, and they would all gather together for meals or tea, or even a picnic, something began to show itself. It was clear that Britain loved the child, just as the child loved him in return. But, there was something off about it.

America was an active child. So why were his clothes always pristine? His hands clean and manicured? His hair always in perfect order?

America was very smart. Everything he learned he seemed to soak up like a sponge. So why did he always have a book or a pad of paper on him? Why did he take every chance he got to read or take notes? Why did he study so hard?

America, like all boys his age, was curious about the world, and how things worked. So why did he hit his knees in a fervor, praying to God to forgive him of his sins when Romano had shown him one of the little picture books Spain kept in his belongings which contained images of naked women? Didn't he know about the differences in male and female anatomy?

Why was it every time he was praised for an accomplishment, he would insist, nearly in tears, that he could do better… WOULD do better?

It was quite disturbing. But the answers to all these questions would come to light late one night, when Spain and Romano were supposed to already be in bed.

Little Romano had needed to use the outhouse, being very uncomfortable with the chamber pot. So Spain had taken him. On their way back upstairs, careful to be quiet lest they disturbed the other occupants in the house, they heard a voice speaking in a low, sweet tone. Which was in contrast to the quiet sobbing accompanying it.

Puzzled, the two in the hallway gave each other a shared look, then crept down the hallway to America's room, where the noises were coming from. They pressed their ears against the door to hear more clearly, worried that perhaps the child was sick, or had been bothered by a bad dream.

Their view of the Empire changed forever after that night.

"Alfred, do you know why I punish you so?"

A hitched catch of breath. "Y-Yes, I d-do."

"Why?"

"B-Because I have to be perfect."

"And why is that, poppet?"

"I h-have to be p-perfect, because the empire has t-to be p-perfect."

"Very good." There was a swish of air followed by a sick cracking sound. The young boy in the room let out a strangled gasp. "But we both know you aren't, don't we?"

"Y-Yes."

A hum. "And why aren't you perfect?"

There was a pause here, which was quickly followed by another swish and crack, the child inside muffling his sobs against the mattress he was forced to lean across.

"Answer me. NOW! Obey your lord and empire."

"I… I am impure."

"Yeees, and?"

"I am a sinful child

"…What else?"

"I-I am a savage. I am unfit for p-proper society. I am too dull, too ignorant, and too simple." The boy took a shaky breath. "I must try harder for my empire, so that I may shine my brightest."

Spain could almost see the smirk of satisfaction on the elder's face through the wood of the door. "That's right. You must be pristine, glowing…. Untouchable. There are those in the outside world that seek to harm you. They seek to drag you down in the mud with them, and writhe among the filth of the sinful, and of the weak."

They listened as boot heels clicked on the floor. "What are your rules?"

"I will obey God, Queen, and Country. I will always keep my appearance clean and tidy. I shall not seek out that which I have not been given. I must not talk back, or use curse words. I must not touch my self improperly, or touch anyone in that manner. Also, I will not let another touch me so. I will not seek out knowledge about the opposite gender, for it is of no concern to me. I will not seek out any knowledge not offered by my empire, for he knows best and will keep me pure in the eyes of God and the world. I will thank he who provides for me, for not to would show I was ungrateful and undeserving of his love and care. I will obey these and any rules given to me by my empire, so that I may serve him to the fullest, so that he may be here to keep me safe, and love me as I should be."

By this point the tears seemed gone, and the recitation was given in a monotone voice, as though it had been memorized and spoken many times before.

The smile was clear in Britain's voice. "And as long as you follow my command, I will be here to do just that. Because I do love you, my darling child." The bed creaked as Britain sat down, and pulled America onto his lap. "And I will always be here for you. But if you don't follow those rules, I may have to go away, never to return."

"NO! I don't want you to go!" The sobbing began once again.

"Oh, but I would have no choice. Then you would be left at the mercy of the people." His voice dropped a few octaves, making him sound quite serious. "And they would teach you the ways of whores and thieves. You would be unclean, no longer able to be by my side should I make it back, or able to serve your empire." The tone of his words once again dripped pure sugar. "I couldn't love you, Alfred. You would be… alone. All alone."

"Please, I'll be good, I'll be good! I won't talk to them again! I won't look at them again, I promise!"

"Do you swear?"

"I swear! They will be invisible to me."

"As they should always be. You are too perfect for them, Alfred. I will not let them corrupt you."

"Thank you, thank you for protecting me! My empire, my beloved empire. I will be your brightest star."

"Yes, you shall… yes you shall…"

* * *

*back to the present*

Germany and Japan stared at Romano and Spain, jaws gaping. "B-But, why would he do that?!"

Spain gave them a look that said "seriously?" "Greed, of course! He had laid claim to a land rich with the resources that were steadily becoming harder to find as the years went by. So to poison the child's mind against any and all other nations would help keep him under the rule of the empire, instead of him taking a bid at freedom."

"But he did fight for freedom!" Japan spoke up. "Who gave him the idea for that?!"

Italy, Spain, and Romano spoke together. "France."

"Oooh, I see…"

From there their conversation carried them in an entirely new direction, mostly involving the many things France had done to troll the various nations over the centuries.

* * *

*at the house*

"What do you think?" Canada pointed to the monitor, a menu for the local Chinese food restaurant on the monitor.

America shook his head. "Nah, I don't feel like eating from there. Besides, their food isn't all that great. The one I usually eat from is across town and much better."

Humming, the one working the keyboard looked up another place, this one Italian. "Want something from here? I ate there last time I was here for a meeting. They have delicious veal dishes."

Once again, a shake of a head. "Dude! I don't want to eat a baby cow! The poor things." He leaned his head against his brothers, thinking. "Why not pizza?"

"Because we always eat pizza. And Arthur isn't that fond of it."

"Greek?"

"Hmm, I don't know what I would want."

"French?"

They looked at each other. "Nah," they said together. Then, Canada was inspired.

"Oh! What about that café they opened recently? It's within walking distance."

America tilted his head in thought. "Do you know what they serve?"

The other nodded. "Things like sandwiches and soup, light stuff. Sound good?"

This time, an eager nod yes. "That sounds perfect, bro."

Pulling up the menu, the two studied the selection. While they were looking, England walked in with the tea. He had made coffee as well, knowing Alfred would only have so much tolerance for his own beloved Earl Grey.

The boys looked up when they heard the tray being sat down. "Hey, come here." Canada waved him over to look over the menu too. It didn't take long for them to make their choices.

After a brief debate, it was decided that Matthew and Arthur would take the short walk to the place, giving Alfred the time to take a shower and get comfy. So they wrote down their orders, and were quick to set off, with the other promising to reheat the kettle so they would have hot water for their cups when they returned.

He closed the door behind them and made his way to the living room. Feeling the need to keep occupied, he gathered up a few stray papers that needed to be thrown away, and took them and the kettle back to the kitchen. While in there, he pulled out what they would need for their supper from the cabinets.

As he dropped the stuff on the table and headed to the stairs, the door bell rang. 'There's no way they're already back,' he thought. Immediately, he was on guard. What if it was Kiku? Or one of the other nations? He really didn't feel like talking about the day's events anymore. All he wanted was a peaceful evening with no drama.

When the bell rang again, he sighed heavily. 'Might as well answer it or they might not go away.' Dragging his feet, he slunk over to the door, and opened it slowly, peeking around it cautiously.

"Good evening comrade."

Oh God. Of all the people it had to be.

Jerking the door open wider, he moved to stand just inside, eyeing up his visitor with suspicion. "Russia." He looked behind the pale-haired nation, frowning when he saw he was alone. Looking back to him, he crossed his arms and locked eyes with him. "Why are you here? Are you lost? Or did you come to run off at the mouth some more?"

Russia kept a smile on his face, noting America's messy hair and slightly puffy eyes. The boy looked tired. "No, I am here for neither directions or insults." Resisting the urge to reach out and pat down a patch of fly away hair on the side of the other's head, he instead gestured. "You look like you've been upset."

America arched an eyebrow. "You think?" What the hell did he want?! "Look, I don't know what you're planning, but I need to go and take a shower. Arthur and Mattie will be back in a bit, so-"

"Don't worry, I don't plan on staying." The Russian shifted on his feet, ducking his head so that the other wouldn't see the slight pink of his cheeks. Even with his rough appearance, Alfred looked as gorgeous as always, maybe even more so.

The one in the door propped his hands on his hips, making an exasperated noise. "Then what the hell do you want, dude?!"

Taking a deep breath, Ivan looked up, locking his gaze with America's once more. "I have come to apologize."

Blue eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Alfred, for as long as I have known you, you have always been a strong individual," he began. "There isn't very much you have failed at. And even though it is still shocking you are lacking in THAT particular area…" Here they both looked away, Alfred blushing hard in embarrassment while Ivan did his best to keep from snatching him close in a hug of comfort. "It is entirely understandable, considering that Japan is, or was, your first boyfriend."

It was then he pulled his hand out from behind his back, and presented America with the item from the shop. "I am sorry for being so offensive. It was not my intention to make you feel any less than what you are."

America, while listening to Russia's heart felt apology, was studying the thing in his hand with interest. It was a glass Sunflower, carefully crafted to look as close to the real thing as possible. The entire thing, from bloom to stem tip, was roughly a foot long, with the bloom itself nearly three fourths that. It was beautifully colored, the bright yellow of the petals and dark green of the leaves and stem pleasing to the eye.

The offered gift along with the apology brought a small, but genuine smile to his face. This was the very last thing he expected. It was touching, especially coming from his long-time foe.

"I hope you'll accept my apology. I don't want things to be difficult between us, now or ever." Russia's own smile grew when America reacted positively.

The other reached out, and hesitantly took the flower from him. "Thank you. I accept you apology." He held it to his chest, and gave Russia a sheepish grin. Why did he suddenly feel so giddy? And over a glass knick knack, of all things.

Russia nodded, and bowed his head a bit. "Good. Now, I must be going." He turned and made his way down the steps. "I will see you later, America. Have a good evening."

"You too Ivan. You too…." America watched him disappear into the night, and then went back in, closing the door once more. He looked at his gift in the light, holding up so it shone through the clear glass. What was it with that guy and Sunflowers?

Still grinning, he made his way upstairs to take his shower, eager to find a safe place to put the peace offering. He would come to treasure it even more later than he did then.

* * *

*last stop at the hotel XD*

Japan walked down the hallway towards his suite, brow creased. The power of words was infinite, especially if applied by the right person at the right time. Britain had taken a golden opportunity and turned it to his favor. So not only did the strong Christian backbone of the nation influence America, but the threat of being left alone by the one who had taught him everything had too.

So, the conclusion to draw from this, he reasoned, was that up until he got brave enough to date Japan, he had been afraid of the consequences of moving forward and exploring all the facets of life, even after gaining his independence. And for him to actually agree to take the step into a sexual relationship showed that not only had he trusted him, but that his feelings for him had ran much deeper than he thought.

Perhaps too deep.

As a nation, he had learned early in his very long life that to grow attached to someone too much could lead to disaster. You could love someone; you could desire their presence with you. But to hold them too close would eventually end in heartbreak as the other either became your enemy or was wiped from the face of the earth. And as much as he cared for Alfred, as much as he did love him, he had made sure to keep that wall up that guaranteed his heart wouldn't hurt too much when the day came that they parted. And THAT was inevitable.

Though for some reason it really got to him, his losing America. For some reason, he just couldn't let it go. Not like this. There had to be a way to make it up to him, somehow, someway. He made his mind up then. One way or another, he would show how sorry he was for shaming him like he did. Then perhaps he could talk to him more about what happened, and how they should proceed.

And if America decided that he was done with the Asian, then he would accept his decision with no arguments. Because in the end, it really no one's fault at all, not even England's.

It was simply the power of influence.

* * *

*Next chapter: The first targets are handled, and Japan comes up with a game plan to get back into Al's good graces. Also more on England and the transformation he makes from empire back to nation.

**AN: I hope this chapter was understandable, especially the end. If you view it from a philosophical point of view, it does. Something to make you think, I guess XD Until next time!**


End file.
